The Mysteries of The Rich and Beautiful
by Dragonflae
Summary: One day, Ichigo starts wondering something. Exactly where does her beautiful blonde boss attend high school?  One-shot, MAYBE doubleshot. Read and review


**Yep…'nother one-shot, this one comical instead of horror-flick-ish. **

**Read and review~ I **_**might**_** make sequels.**

**Maybe.**

It wasn't exactly an odd occurrence around the café for a certain strawberry-blonde teenager to stumble into her boss's room in the morning before school started, bursting with one complaint or another that really was petty and otherwise unimportant. It was even more likely that he'd be in his boxers during these occasions, or even worse, in a towel and dripping wet from his early-morning showers.

Somehow, though, she had never seen him actually getting _dressed, _as if he stalled every morning til the last minute to see if she'd come in and yell at him.

For this reason, she had never seen his school uniform.

She never really wondered about this fact, but as she walked to work from school one day, arm in arm with her boyfriend, it popped into her head for one reason or another and wouldn't leave it for the longest time.

She knew for a fact that he attended high school; he was only what, seventeen? And he'd told her so himself, when they first met each other. She also knew that the high school must be nearer to the café than her school was, because he was always there before she was and already changed into street clothes.

What was the school nearest to the café, though..? It _was _in a fairly nice part of town..

It took a full thirty minutes to walk from her school to the café; what were the others in the district?

"Ichigo…is everything alright?" Masaya's still-somewhat-squeaky, just-hit-puberty voice broke into her thoughts, making her jump. "E-Ehhh? Yeah, sorry…I just think too hard." She apologized with one of her frequent blushes. So long since they'd gotten together and her cheeks still turned pink when she looked at him.

The sixteen year old smiled at her knowingly. "You always did have a tendency to do that, you silly cat." He playfully rang the worn old bell around her neck. He suppressed a cringe; smiling was a pain lately, due to all the cuts from the razor on his face. He'd only just had to start shaving, although there was little hair. He needed to look well groomed for his girlfriend. She laughed softly, "I have, havn't I?"

The rest of their conversation revolved around Masaya's upcoming kendo match and the party that their friend Mint was throwing the following weekend. By the time they arrived at the soft pink, castle-like café, Ichigo had nearly forgotten about her earlier ponderings.

Nearly.

Most unfortunately for her, however, the rush hour for the café was directly after school(most of her female classmates followed her there, keeping a close eye on Masaya for if he ever happens to be available to them, which was damn well impossible) and the zealous schoolgirls took extra care to make Ichigo's work life a living hell while they stayed.

After a full five hours of girls tripping her, criticizing her hair and make up, making rather revolting jokes about Mew Mews(The secret was out by then, you should have guessed) and purposely changing their orders and dropping their drinks off of tables to harass her, Ichigo had quite forgotten about the blonde boy in question until Retasu questioned the manager about the cat-boy's apparent absence that day.

Keiichiro blinked a few times, "Ahh, he was held up after school-Got into a rather nasty fight, surprisingly. He used to be bullied when he went to school in America, so he has little tolerance to it nowadays; although, I'd still never expect him to fight." He frowned, running a hand through his long, almond-brown ponytail. Retasu straightened her glasses, looking a bit thrown off. "Shirogane-san was fighting? What for?"

"I havn't the slightest idea, really." Keiichiro said with a sheepish smile. "I received a call from his headmaster, and he snuck in the back door and went straight to his room before I could ask him anything."

Hearing that, Ichigo seized her chance and, with a grin, ran up the stairs to the boy's bedroom above the café eating area.

"Shiroganeeee!" she burst in the door, just in time to see him zip up his leather shirt. He had a few scrapes on his face and his lip was just a tad swollen, but aside from that he looked completely normal.

"What is it now, Strawberry?" his tired, bitter tone hit her like bricks.

Gahh, she couldn't ask him _now,_ not after he'd already had a bad day.

Even though he was a jerk ninety eight percent of the time, she knew Ryou was a good kid, and would jump in front of a train to save her or any of his other friends.

"A-Ano..I heard you'd gotten into a fight." She covered, hoping her voice didn't sound too false. "I wanted to make sure you were ok." Well, that wasn't entirely a lie. She was worried about him.

Ryou's expression softened the slightest bit, "Yeah, I'm fine. Just got ganged up on by a couple pretty boys; nothin' I couldn't handle. I'm a cat too, remember?"

Ichigo smiled. "Ah…right. I'm happy that you're not hurt too badly, then!"

"Thanks, Strawberry…now go home, will ya?" he changed his tone to his usual snarky, boss like voice that he only used when ordering her around. "Remember last time you came home late from work? Your father nearly had me arrested."

Ichigo twitched at the memory. "Right. Eheh…see you tomorrow! Don't get into anymore trouble!" she said with some cheerfulness, and closed the door.

Ryou let out a breath as she walked out, and gathered up the school uniform that he'd hastily tossed under his bed when he heard her approaching. He set it laying on the bed to inspect the damages.

The long, silky blue sleeves of the jacket were both torn, probably from when they'd tried to throw him into the fountain. The undershirt was in decent condition, although the black pants were still soaked. The tie had been torn in half completely, thanks to that god damned giant who'd grabbed him.

It was ok, though. He'd given all six of them at least one black eye, even though that blonde idiot hadn't done anything but run around and tell them it was 'ungentlemanly' to fight. He hadn't pushed around that last one, though, simply because he was sure the student was a female cross-dresser and it was a strict policy of him to not hit girls.

He didn't hear Keiichiro come in behind him.

"I suppose I'll be sewing this up tonight, won't I?" the brunette said with a hint of humor in his voice. Ryou stuck his tongue out, "Oh, shut up. It was Hikaru and Kaoru's fault, anyways…"


End file.
